Modus
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Hanya sekedar modus tidak penting yang berbuah manis—benarkah?
1. Chapter 1

"Mik, lihat deh! Orang ganteng di lapangan basket arah jam sembilan."

Mendengar suara Rin yang kelewat bersemangat, membuat Hatsune Miku mau tak mau menghentikan acara mengunyah nasi gorengnya ("Maaf ya sayang, aku harus meninggalkanmu sejenak," perut Miku menangis kencang), gadis itu melirik ke lapangan, mencari-cari 'orang ganteng' yang dimaksud berdasarkan instruksi Rin tadi.

Kerutan di dahi Miku bertambah satu, terlalu banyak anak laki-laki berbaju olahraga pada arah jam sembilan dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka layak untuk masuk di kategori ganteng berdasarkan kacamata seorang Hatsune Miku.

"Mana?" tanya Miku, kembali melihat pada sosok dihadapannya. "Orang ganteng tidak ditemukan."

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, "Masa nggak lihat? Itu lho yang lagi duduk di pojokan lapangan, si _senpai ikemen_ berkacamata~!"

 _Senpai_. _Ikemen_. Kacamata

Wait.

Miku baru sadar.

Jadwal olahraga kelas 11 IPA 1 adalah Rabu. Satu-satunya hari dimana Rin mau menerima ajakan 'kabur' ke kantin adalah Rabu. Dan hari ini Rabu.

Satu kata. Tiga huruf. Mendadak numpang lewat di otak Miku.

 _Len_.

Sosok pemuda berkacamata dengan baju olahraga dan tubuh tanpa keringat sama sekali tertangkap oleh Miku. Membuat gadis itu kembali menatap malas pada Rin yang kini tengah cengar-cengir tidak jelas sambil mencuri lihat pada pemuda itu.

"Jadi Len- _senpai_ orang gantengnya?"

"Jelas." Cengiran Rin bertambah lebar. "Siapa lagi orang ganteng di sekolah ini selain dia."

Miku menghela napas, "Bahkan Shion- _san_ dari kelas 10 IPA 2 masih jauh lebih _ikemen_ dibandingkan _capar_ mu itu, Rin," ujarnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda.

Tak ada sanggahan atau balasan yang keluar dari mulut Rin, kelihatannya kembali mencuri-curi lihat pada Kagamine Len dan wajah datar di seberang lapangan jauh lebih menarik saat ini.

Karena itu, mari kita abaikan dia, kembali pada aktivitas kita masing-masing seperti Hatsune Miku lakukan.

 **Modus**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.

Warning : diksi tidak baku, alur agak kecepatan (atau memang kecepatan), cerita lebih ke curhat.

 _Hanya sekedar modus tidak penting yang berbuah manis—benarkah?_

.

.

.

" _I don't want to have the world's attention. Yours is enough"_

( **Author Unknown** )

.

.

.

Pertama kali Rin mengenal Kagamine Len, adalah pada saat kelas dua SMP. Rin yang saat itu menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk Olimpiade IPA mau tidak mau harus berinteraksi dengan kakak kelas tak dikenal. Awalnya, ia dan Len hanya saling bertukar informasi mengenai Biologi dan Fisika. Tidak lebih. Lagipula, wajah datar dan sifat aneh Len malah justru membuat Rin sedikit enggan berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

Hubungan mereka menjadi lebih akrab sejak Len secara tidak sengaja memergoki acara menangis Rin setelah pengumuman OSK di atap sekolah.

Rin menangis. Len menenangkan.

Sungguh _shoujo_ sekali.

Tapi.

Ini bukan _shoujo_ dan Rin tidak naksir Len hanya karena hal 'picisan' seperti itu. Semua bermula sejak patah hati 'terhebat' (versi Rin) pada saat menjelang awal semester ganjil kelas sembilan—kurasa hal ini tak perlu diceritakan karena rasa pahit akan jauh lebih baik untuk ditelan dan tak terangkat daripada harus dinikmati kembali—Len (lagi-lagi) menemukan Rin menangis.

" _Kali ini patah hati? Bagus juga sebenarnya, air mata kan membersihkan kuman._ "

Rin menangis. Len (kelihatannya) menghibur sambil memberikan informasi.

Tetap saja _shoujo_.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sabtu. Hari untuk mengambil novel miliknya dari tangan Miku sekaligus cuci mata disponsori oleh Mikuo, kakak Miku yang lumayan ganteng ("Karena ganteng _overload,_ hanya untuk Len- _senpai_ ," kali ini suara hati Rin menjadi background).

Rin dengan penampilan rapi, berdiri sambil memanggil-manggil nama Miku—minta disambut—dari teras depan rumah keluarga Hatsune. Tak butuh dua menit, Miku muncul dan langsung menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Selamat siang, Mikuo- _nii_!" Rin tak bisa menyembunyikan suara kelewat bersemangatnya saat melihat pemuda berambut _teal_ itu diatas sofa.

Mikuo tersenyum lebar, "Halo Rin- _chan_."

Kedua mata Rin menangkap tumpukan komik disamping Mikuo, "Mikuo- _nii_ suka Detective Conan?"

"Dia hanya mencoba belajar menjadi detective untuk mendekati Luka- _senpai_ ," sahut Miku.

"Luka- _senpai_?" Rin mengernyit.

"Masa kamu tidak tahu, Rin?" Miku nyengir. "Itu lho si cantik ketua klub misteri."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Rin - _chan_ ," ujar Mikuo, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pemuda itu. "Len yang meminjamkan komik itu padaku."

"Len?" Mendengar nama _gebetan_ nya disebut, sukses membuat Rin melupakan nama Luka. "Maksud Mikuo- _nii_ , Kagamine Len?!" tanya Rin bersemangat.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Tentu saja siapa lagi?"

"Uhmm… Mikuo- _nii_ ganteng, deh! Ganteng banget, malahan," Rin menatap penuh harap. "Bisa aku minta pin BBM Len- _senpai_?"

"Untuk apa?" Mikuo bertanya, kebingungan jelas tercetak pada raut wajahnya—sungguh, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah geli Hatsune Miku.

 _Sepertinya akan ada modus sok_ kalem _Rin_

Adalah pikiran Hatsune Miku saat ini.

.

.

Pandangan Rin terpaku pada benda bewarna putih di genggaman tangannya. Sudah lima menit sejak ia mengirim undangan BBM kepada sang _gebetan_ (kamu-tahu-siapa) dan belum ada satupun notifikasi penanda Kagamine Len menerima undangan Rin.

Hiks.

Disitu kadang Rin sedih.

Rin menghela napas, melihat jam pada layar ponsel, pukul sembilan lewat lima. Padahal, ia sudah mengikuti saran Mikuo untuk menginvite BBM Len pada malam hari.

" _Len itu manusia_ nokturnal _aktif menjelang pukul sembilan dan tidur menjelang pagi hari_." Kira-kira begitulah isi petuah Mikuo kala Rin bersantai di rumah keluarga Hatsune.

 _Tapi kenapa dia tidak menerima undanganku?!_

Hati Rin berteriak pilu.

 _Jangan-jangan Len-_ senpai _benci aku._

 _Jangan-jangan Len-_ senpai _tahu aku modus_

 _Jangan-jangan Len-_ senpai _punya_ phobia _dengan nama Hibiki Rin._

 _Jangan-jangan Len-_ senpai _tidak suka jeruk, padahal aku kan suka jeruk._

 _Jangan-jangan Len-_ senpai _punya dendam karena lomba empat bulan lalu_

Dan tanpa sadar pikiran-pikiran jahat mulai hinggap di otak, Rin.

Rin menghela napas. "Sepertinya cinta monyetku akan kandas lagi seperti dulu," ujarnya sambil mengscroll keatas notifikasi BBM nya.

 _ **Len menjadi kontak**_

Kedua mata Rin refleks melotot saat melihat deretan kata yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Seperti orang kasmaran secara umum, lengkungan kebawah di wajah Rin kembali menaik keatas dan membentuk cengiran lebar. Oh, juga jangan lupa aksi guling-guling tidak jelas sambil memeluk bantal untuk meredam suara teriakan.

Setelah euphoria selesai, Rin bergegas membuka percakapan antara ia dan Len yang kosong melompong. Mengklik PING dan mengetikkan beberapa kata.

 **Rin :** _Ping!_

 **Rin :** Senpai _, boleh nanya?_

Rin menggigit bibirnya sendiri menanti jawaban, apalagi melihat tanda R pada setiap pesan darinya.

 **Len :** _Silahkan._

Singkat. Tapi lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan efek samping kepada si penerima. Lihat saja getaran pada tangan Rin saat ingin mengetik balasan.

 **Rin :** _Len-_ senpai _koleksi komik Detective Conan_ , _kan? Aku boleh pinjam?_

 **Len :** _Boleh, tapi kebanyakan masih di tangan Mikuo ._. volume 1 dan 2 mau? Tapi harus dibongkar dulu_

 **Rin :** _Boleh kok boleh, kebetulan aku belum baca yang nomor 1 dan 2._

 _Bohong, sih, aku udah habis baca semua seri Conan_. Rin tertawa geli di dalam hati.

 **Len :** _Yaudah, besok aku bawa, deh, entar dikasih dimana?_

 **Rin :** _Nitip ke Rei aja,_ senpai _, itu anak nggak bakalan masalah kok._

 _Maunya kamu yang antar atau aku yang jemput, tapi entar malah susah, hiks._ Batin Rin memberontak.

 **Len :** _Itu anak rumit orangnya, sebut nama kamu, dikit, langsung diinterogasi akunya ._.''_

 **Rin :** _hah, kok, gitu?_

 **Len :** _Nggak tahu, naksir kamu kali._

 **Rin :** _Nggak mungkin, aku dan dia itu udah kayak saudara, mana mungkin suka-sukaan :3_

 **Len :** _Ooh, entar biar aku yang bawa ke kelas kamu aja deh._

 **Rin :** _Eh, entar malah ngerepotin_ senpai _lagi .-. aku jemput aja deh, tapi jgn ke kelas_ senpai _aku segan._

 **Len :** _Lha, segan? Emangnya kelas aku apaan._

 **Rin :** _Yah… kakak kelas kan nyeremin, duh, ampun._

 **Len :** _Stereotip kuno yang masih ada aja sampai sekarang -.-_

 **Rin :** _Stereotip? Aku tahunya_ sentriol _,_ senpai

 **Len :** _Aku juga nggak apa itu, haha. Jangan panggil_ senpai _nggak enak banget dengarnya._

 **Rin :** _Terus mesti manggil apa? Kagamine-san? Len-san?_

 **Len :** _Len aja udah, simple._

 **Rin** : _Iya deh, Len. Oh,iya masalah buku gimana?_

 **Len :** _Di perpustakaan, gimana? Kebetulan aku ada perlu disana._

 **Rin :** _Boleh, deh boleh._

 **Len :** _Sip, besok pas istirahat di perpustakaan_

Titik dua dan kurung. Sungguh merupakan tersangka nomor 1 pembuat _baper_ —apalagi jika pengirim adalah _crush_ —gara-gara hal ini semburat merah di kedua pipi Rin mendadak muncul dengan massa yang overload.

"Ya, Tuhan. Tabahkan hati hambamu ini, jangan sampai terbawa oleh kegeeran ini," ujar Rin berkali-kali.

 **Rin :** _Sip._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan harinya adalah Kamis. Hari dimana pertemuan antara Rin dan Len akan berlangsung. Dan hari dimana seorang murid teladan mencatat rekor kejahatan kedua (pertama adalah bolos) dengan terus menatap jam tanpa memperdulikan sonata hukum Newton yang tengah disenandungkan guru favoritenya di depan sana. Ck. Sungguh ironis.

 _Jam sekolah rusak, ya? Masa sekarang masi pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas,_ batin Rin terus mengomentari.

Rin menghela napas, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pada deretan tulisan di papan tulis, juga memfokuskan pendengaran tentang apa yang dijelaskan guru di depannya. Walau ujung-ujungnya, pikiran gadis itu kembali teralih pada jarum jam yang seolah berhenti bergerak—eh, tunggu atau benar-benar berhenti, ya?—Rin melotot.

Setelah yakin, jarum jam kelas benar-benar berhenti dan bukan karena kesalahan indera penglihatannya. Rin segera menendang kaki Rei—teman sebangkunya—membuat pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menoleh dan melemparkan pandangan 'Ada apa?' kearah Rin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ujar Rin lirih.

Rei melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, lalu melihat kearah Rin. "Sepuluh lewat tiga puluh," pemuda itu diam dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya yang sempat tertunda berkat Rin.

Hanya sebentar.

"Berarti sekarang ini sudah istirahat!"

Tendangan Rin kembali menyapa kaki Rei.

Oh, bukan hanya menyapa Rei. Tapi juga suara melengking Rin yang menyapa seisi kelas, tentu saja lelaki paruh baya di depan sana termasuk.

"Ada yang ingin disampaikan, Hibiki- _san_?"

"Sekarang sudah istirahat, pak!" ujar Rin kelewat bersemangat.

Dia bahkan lupa siapa yang tengah dia hadapi sekarang ini.

Satu kerutan bergabung dengan kerutan lainnya di dahi sang guru, hendak marah tapi terlalu sayang—mengingat murid menyebalkan dihadapannya ini adalah salah satu murid kesayangannya—ia lalu menunduk, melihat kearah jam kulit yang melingkar erat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10.30.

"Yasudah kalau begitu silahkan istirahat," ia menghela napas, membereskan seluruh buku yang ada di meja dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Benar-benar contoh guru idaman.

.

.

.

Rin bergegas menyingkir dari duduknya, memperbesar perkalian massa dan gaya menjadi lebih besar kearah gantungan cermin di samping pintu keluar. (iya, cermin, salah satu dari benda keramat kelas 10 IPA 1)

"Tumben banget ngaca," suara sopran menjurus ke melengking terdengar dari belakang punggung Rin.

Rin berbalik, memberi senyum manis pada sosok gadis berambut _twintail_ _as known as_ Hatsune Miku selama 2 detik dan kembali menghadap cermin. Kelihatan sekali gadis bermarga Hibiki ini lebih peduli terhadap rambut berantakan miliknya daripada wajah kesal Hatsune Miku akibat sikap Rin.

"Teman emang gitu ya, janjinya aja _best friend forever_ tapi giliran ketemu gebetan? Cermin jadi _best friend forever_ ," ujar Miku keki.

"Kamu lebih duluan ngelihat senyum manis Hibiki Rin daripada Len- _senpai_ jadi gak usah ngambek dulu deh, Mik," Rin berujar tanpa berbalik, tetap memperhatikan pantulan diri lekat-lekat di cermin.

Miku mencibir, "Mending juga senyum Shion- _san_."

"Terserah kamu deh, Mik. Asal bagi Len- _senpai_ senyum Rin yang termanis." Rin menyingkir dari kaca, melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar setelah memberi kedipan mata juga kibasan rambut untuk Miku.

"Modus dulu ya, bye, _darling_ ~"

Miku bergidik, perasaan dulu saat naksir yang-tidak-boleh-disebut-namanya pas SMP dulu Rin tidak separah sekarang. Apa faktor umur berpengaruh terhadap mereka yang jatuh cinta? Atau hanya Rin saja? Entahlah. Miku lelah.

.

.

.

Latar bunga-bunga jatuh mengiringi langkah kaki—setengah melompat—Rin dari koridor kelas 10 menuju perpustakan di seberang ruang guru sana. Sesekali ia tersenyum jika berpapasan dengan guru-guru di perjalanan, bahkan Gakupo- _sensei_ , guru tertertermenyebalkan (sengaja diberi ter tiga kali agar kau tahu betapa menyebalkan ia bagi Rin) dan tak pernah sudi Rin beri senyum secara cuma-cuma pun tidak luput dari senyumnya hari ini.

"Rin."

"Apa?" Melayangkan tatapan tidak suka pada pemilik suara tak penting yang sudah seenak jidat menghentikan ia menemui sang pangeran berkuda putih di istana sana.

Kagene Rei memberikan seringai sok keren, "mau kemana?"

 _NGANA STOP SAYA BUAT NANYA GITU DOANG?!_

Kehendak hati ingin menjawab demikian tapi sayang perintah otak Rin lebih absolut (" _Keep calm_ , Rin. Ingat ada beberapa komik _shoujo_ belum kamu baca dari koleksi doi, dia masih bisa dimanfaatkan," bujuk otak Rin).

Oke. Tenang. Tarik napas. Tahan dua detik. Buang. Pasang senyum semanis mungkin. Jawab.

"Perpus. Kalau mau ngomong nanti-nanti aja ya, Rei~"

Lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa menunggu balasan gak penting dengan kemungkinan besar hanya ingin menahan acara 'kencan' kamu bersama gebetan.

Sebentar.

Bunyi tanda bahaya dari berlakang terdengar.

Berbalik.

"Jangan. Ikutin. Aku."

Kemudian berlari lagi hingga sampai di 'tempat kencan' dengan selamat sentosa.

.

.

.

Ujung saraf di kulit Rin yang pertama kali merespon suhu di dalam perpustakaan adalah _Krause_. Gadis itu mengusap-usap lengan kirinya, tumben sekali perpustakaan sekolah jadi dingin begini, biasa juga panas.

 _Dana BOS udah cair ya? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya AC perpus dibetulin juga_ ujar Rin dalam hati.

Ia menyusuri rak-rak berisi jurnal ilmiah lalu berbelok ke kanan melewati rak buku pelajaran dan berhenti saat menemukan _homo sapien_ pirang yang tengah duduk, sebelah kaki pemuda itu naik diatas kursi—persis seperti bapak-bapak di warung kopi—sementara tangannya membolak-balik sebuah buku tebal entah apa judulnya Rin tidak tahu pasti.

" _Senpai_?" ujar Rin lembut.

Lah, biasa juga toa Rin.

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan 'bolak-balik bukunya', ia menoleh kearah Rin. "Yo," melambaikan sebelah tangan serta memberi cengiran.

 _Kokoro_ Rin mau lumer, tolong.

"Len- _senpai_ udah lama nunggu?" Rin berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi kosong disebelah Len dan duduk disana. "Jadi ngerasa nggak enak, nih. Aku yang mau minjam malah _senpai_ yang kerepotan."

Len tertawa. "Aku bukan makanan jangan dirasa, kan udah dibilang di _chat_ kemarin manggil Len aja. Kalau pakai embel-embel gitu berasa tua nih aku," katanya.

"Kan sebagai bentuk penghormatan _senpai_ eh Len maksudnya," Rin nyengir.

Bola mata Len berputar, "Apaan coba. Ngomong-ngomong nih komiknya." Len mengangkat buku tebal yang tadi ia baca, menggeser komik dibawah buku itu kearah Rin.

" _Thanks_ , Len," Rin mengambil komik itu sambil tersenyum walaupun _kokoro_ menjerit kecewa sebab 'acara kencan' baru berlangsung satu menjelang dua menit.

Tenang _kokoro_ sayang. Fortuna masih berpihak kepadamu, kok.

"Semester depan OSN. Kamu ikut lagi?" Len membuka topik baru.

Rin mengangguk. "Pengennya sih gitu."

"Ambil bidang apa?"

"Bio, doain aja kepilih," jawab Rin. "Kalau Len pasti ikut ya? Balas dendam dari tahun kemarin," tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Len tertawa. "Kalau Rin sih aku yakin kepilih. Pastilah, jadi juara empat dengan nilai selisih sedikit dari juara tiga itu sakit banget."

"Masa? Pas SMP aku gagal lho tanpa bawa apa-apa," Rin meringis mengingat jaman-jaman suram usai pengumuman OSK saat itu.

Guru IPA nya tersenyum dengan mata merah, menepuk pundak Rin lalu berbisik. _"Yang sabar, ya."_

Lima hari kemudian, kepala SMP Rin menghampiri dirinya yang tengah menunggu dijemput. " _Lembar jawaban kamu masuk ke bidang IPS, Rin_."

Nyesek.

Duh. Kan. _Flashback_.

"Itu kan kesalahan dinas bukan kamu," Len mengacak rambut Rin. "Lagian kenapa jadi pesimis gini? Hidup itu emang udah susah, jangan makin dibawa susah."

Rin terdiam. Bukan karena kata-kata bijak Len yang masuk ke hati ataupun kalimat hiburan Len, tapi Len mengacak rambutnya… kembali ditegaskan Kagamine Len MENGACAK rambutnya. Ketemuan dengan Len dan berbincang-bincang akrab setelah sekian lama sudah cukup untuk membuat Rin bahagia, apalagi ini. Demi adegan-adegan komik _shoujo_ , mimpi apa Rin semalam?

"Rin?" Len melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Masih di bumi kan?"

Rin tersentak, bergegas memasang senyum termanisnya. "Masih, kok. Cuma terharu disemanganti _senpai_ yang lebih pro," bohongnya.

 _Terlalu bahagia karena acakan rambut oleh senpai_ versi jujur yang tidak mungkin Rin ucapkan.

"Apaan coba," Len tertawa untuk kesekian kali. "Istirahat udah mau selesai, aku duluan ya? Kelihatannya pengawas perpus udah datang, aku mau ngedata buku yang dipinjam dulu. Takut telat."

"Oh, ok. Aku juga mesti balik ke kelas."

Padahal sih pengen lebih lama. Hiks. _Kokoro_ Rin kuat kok, udah sering dipatahin dulu.

Tenang, Rin.

Cuma mau balik ke kelas kok doi bukan balik ke pelukan mantan.

"Entar malam aku _chat_ kamu, ya. Mau tukar-tukar informasi masalah Bio, udah lama kan kita gak saling tukar informasi semenjak SMP?"

Tuh, dengar Len mau chat kamu.

Rin bergegas mengangguk. "Sip. Aku tunggu."

Tampilan luar sih begitu. Dalam hati?

" _AAA… Tuhan memang selalu menjawab doa anak baik. Kelihatannya cintaku masih punya kesempatan untuk mekar~!"_

 **END**

(untuk sementara)

* _capar_ : calon pacar

* _ngana_ : kamu

a/n : Hai, saya kembali. Setelah sekian lama sibuk akhirnya saya punya libur juga, hiks, baru ngecheck review di Patah dan saya terharu banget bacanya ternyata ada yang senasib :') maaf ya saya belum sempat balas review karena masih ada ujian penentuan untuk minggu depan dan seterusnya (apa). Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini udah cukup lama tersimpan di draft saya bersama cerita lain yang hampir berdebu. Niat saya awalnya cuma pengen bikin cerita _fluff_ untuk pengobat _baper_ tapi apalah daya writer block melanda dan setelah selesai saya berusaha menyambung cerita ini menjelang akhir, maafkan saya yang bikin Len dan Rin mendadak gak singkron dari awal menjelang akhir. Sudah dulu, ya? Bye~

nb : Curhat OSN itu memang kenyataan, _senpai_ juga terinspirasi dari kenyataan, tapi masalah perasaan (sialnya) masih hanya untuk 'Len' di Patah *kabur*


	2. surat

Modus

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.

Warning : diksi tidak baku, alur agak kecepatan (atau memang kecepatan), cerita lebih ke curhat.

 _Hanya sekedar modus tidak penting yang berbuah manis—benarkah?_

.

.

.

 ** _I just want to thank you for being my reason to look forward to the next day_**

.

.

.

Hai, _kamu_.

Enggak terasa udah lebih dari tujuh bulan aku menyukai kamu. Dua bulan untuk mengagumimu dari jauh dan lima bulan kuhabiskan untuk memperhatikan punggungmu yang muncul dari balik kelas secara dekat.

Kamu tahu tidak? Menyukai kamu itu seperti mengerjakan laporan ilmiah dengan metodologi penelitian sedetail-detailnya. Rumit dan butuh pertimbangan.

Pertama kali, aku menemukan kamu sebagai matahari dengan senyum yang berperan dalam penyumbangan cahaya kepadaku si bulan dalam hari perlombaan. Sejak itu aku menetapkanmu sebagai masalah dan harus diidentifikasi sesegera mungkin.

Kedua kali, ketika namaku terpanggil sebagai pemenang di kompetisi sekolah lain sementara kamu tidak. Kamu tersenyum maklum. Perumusan hipotesis di otak besarku langsung mengeluarkan hasil; _dia sangat berwibawa_.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku menunda-nunda penyelesaian 'laporan ilmiah' itu hingga butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Pertimbangan dimana-mana merupakan faktor utama yang bersarang di kepalaku.

Ambil satu faktor, _kamu adalah mantan dari sahabatku_.

Di pikiranku kala melihat wajah pucat bercampur cemas Kokone saat mengutarakan fakta tersebut adalah bersegera mungkin melupakanmu. Berhenti menjadikanmu objek revolusi dan berpura-pura tersenyum sekaligus meyakinkan Kokone. Bahwa, aku, kamu, sekedar _partner_ tukar informasi. Bahwa aku masih tetap menyukai orang lain disana.

Ah, maaf, abaikan saja masa lalu. Itu bukan salah Kokone. Justru dia yang menjadi _katalisator_ ku untuk berdamai dan menuntaskan 'laporan ilmiah' berdebu di dadaku ini.

Sekarang, aku sudah cukup senang dengan momen-momen kecil diantara kita. Walau hanya sekedar membahas tugas maupun kegiatan sekolah. Yah, melihatmu tersenyum kearahku meski hanya lima detik saja sudah cukup.

Juga momen modusku. Percayalah, kamu orang pertama yang membuatku tidak karuan dan memacuku menjadi seorang tukang modus.

Aku nggak tahu ini sampai kapan, entah terus berjalan hingga esok atau berhenti ketika sadar kamu tidak bisa lagi diperjuangkan. Umm, tapi, mengingat banyaknya waktu untuk 'penyelesaian laporan ilmiah' jelas menyerah adalah sesuatu yang belum akan terealisasikan dalam jangka waktu pendek, kan? (apalagi tidak ada yang tahu jika mungkin esok hari aku bisa terlepas dari hanya sekedar adik kelas di matamu, _mungkin_ )

 _Hibiki Rin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kertas bewarna biru dengan coretan tangan kurang rapi itu berhasil membuat Kagamine Len tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah menduga jika kertas surat lecet di atas tumpukan soal Rin yang hanya sekedar iseng dipungut olehnya berisi hal-hal mengejutkan.

"Umm, terkesan terlalu percaya diri tapi surat ini sepertinya untukku."

* * *

 ** _I never ever thought that I'd like you this much. And I never planned to have you on my mind this often_**

* * *

 ** _A/n_** : Sebenarnya gak terlalu berkaitan sama Modus, tapi mengingat peristiwanya sejalan dengan latar Modus anggaplah ini _slight scene_ dari Modus ya haha. Surat diatas hanya sekedar penggalauan pribadi ;)

Berhubung sempat sekalian balas review ya :D

 **HanaLoveYourFic**

 _Hihi, mari baper berjamaah akan senpai (/eh). Bedanya, aku dan senpai masih dipertemukan di SMA yang sama hehe._

 **ki-chaaan**

 _Ayo jangan move on dulu. Kata siapa move on itu ada? (lho) cerita Rin nginvite itu diambil dari pengalaman pribadi astaga haha ternyata ada yang senasib juga._

 **eventidesan**

 _Sesungguhnya reaksi menginvite gebetan adalah kebersamaan pada tiap orang, lel (eh)_

 **Furika Himayuki**

 _Ini termasuk lanjut kan, ya? XD_

 **hitsuki syo**

 _Lennya diambil dari sifat si '_ senpai _' di dunia nyata haha, malah ekspresi dan kecuekannya lebih parah lagi :")_

 **Milda Malione**

 _Karena fic ini nyata dalam delusi :") /lho_


End file.
